


Lost In Memories

by sunnyseok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyseok/pseuds/sunnyseok
Summary: He doesn't remember.





	Lost In Memories

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely based off of a short that i found  
> https://youtu.be/EkK9aC0mn_Y  
> i recommend watching it if you can! Thank you for reading.

It was cold and lightly raining in Seoul with a very high chance of thunder and lightning. It was August 13th so it was truly time for a summer storm. The occasional sound of a car would pass by but it was rather late and dark out so most people were probably home. Nice and peaceful for a Monday night. However Renjun didn't care about the weather. His day was almost over, all that was left for him to do was finish sweeping the floor of the hair salon he worked at then he could go home. Even though there weren’t that many people, the day seemed to drag on, so all he wanted to do was go home. Renjun had no particular plans for when he got home but something was telling him that’s where he should be. His mind wandered to a person whose face he couldn’t recognize and wouldn’t be able to name. For some reason he was thinking about him a lot these days. Maybe they were the reason he felt like he should be at home. Even though he was lost in thought, Renjun decided to continue sweeping the floor to hurry and get back to his place.

The floor was nearly done when a young man burst through the door, going straight for one of the salon chairs. Renjun looked at him surprised, not expecting anyone to come in when they were minutes from closing. Especially at nearly 12 o’clock.  
"I would like a haircut." He said in a confident voice but with a shaky undertone, clearly upset about something. To Renjun, the boy looked about the same as himself so calling him a young man was a bit weird. He seemed to be just a little taller than him, with a lighter shade of brown hair. Luckily his clothes seemed to not be super wet, but he looked really nice. A regular t-shirt and a black jean jacket. Renjun eyed him up and down really quick and noticed a light glint coming from his wrist. There sat a simple beautiful silver bracelet. Truthfully it looked very similar to one Renjun had at home. However he shook it off because there are probably plenty of people in the world with that bracelet and there were more pressing matters to attend to. Like, who would need a haircut at this hour? Renjun was use to staying at the salon late since he was such a workaholic and perfectionist but it was almost time for him to leave.  
"I'm sorry we're closed now. you'll have to come back tomorrow." He simply stated and went to start sweeping again, hoping the boy would leave. However a few seconds later he heard shuffling coming from one of the salon stations. Renjun looked up just in time to see the boy grab one of the scissors, attempting to cut his own hair.  
"Hey no!" he said rushing to the stranger, grabbing the scissors from him. "Stop please, you could hurt yourself! I will cut your hair, ok? “ He said quickly. “Please just sit here and wait for me." Renjun guided the boy to sit back down in the chair when he finished his sentence and went to the back room to grab supplies. The boy relaxed with just his touch and let Renjun guide him to the chair. Since there was something wrong with the boy he couldn’t just kick him out, so he decided to help and lucky he did. His words must have comforted the boy as well because when Renjun reentered the room he seem much calmer than before, and he couldn't figure out why.  
The boy looked so sad. He didn’t say anything but you could tell from the look in his eyes that something was bothering him. Even so he just sat there calmly, letting Renjun continue to work on his hair. The boy kept trying to make eye contact with Renjun when he wasn’t distracted, but he was so focused on the hair he never got what he wanted. If only he would look at me and remember, the boy thought. Renjun decided to say something to him and maybe help if he could.  
"What’s wrong?" He asked softly trying to not upset him any further even though he was curious. The boy waited a few seconds before answering, probably trying to figure out what to say to a stranger he’s never met before. Renjun would be hesitant too but he hoped the boy would reveal something so that he could help.  
"Do you love someone?" he asked quietly so Renjun wasn't sure he heard him right. "Or do you have someone you love?"  
Renjun thought about the question. It’s sad that the pretty boy is having relationship issues he thought, but of course he can’t relate at all.  
"No..." Renjun said, shaking his head slightly. The boy said nothing to his reply at first, he seemed unsatisfied. He looked at Renjun as is if waiting for him to say something different. Of course Renjun has had crushes before, but something was always stopping him for being in a relationship but he couldn’t figure out what. Besides, work kept him busy enough and that was fine.  
"My person... it’s all my fault." His eyes filled with tears, one ran down his cheek. "I was just so upset... He worked so much that I thought he never wanted to spend time with me." Renjun looked at him but the boy wasn't looking back at him this time. “You don’t have to spend every waking moment with them but we grew distant because of it.” he said giving a bit more detail.  
"If I hadn't left like that, and he hadn't followed me..." he trailed off and shook his head, "maybe it wouldn't be too late for us." the boy whispered the last part and closed his eyes, letting a few more tears fall. Even though Renjun couldn’t read his mind, the boy probably blamed himself for something that wasn’t his fault or at least not entirely. Relationships must be hard when things don’t go the way you want them to. Renjun personally had never been in a relationship like that. He wanted to love someone, but he just hasn’t found that person yet. Any form of advice that he could give probably wouldn’t be of much help. So instead he thought of one thing that helped most people who were crying. He reached into his pocket and grabbed one of the chocolate candies they usually kept for children who were afraid of getting their haircut.

"I find that when I'm sad or upset, chocolate helps the best." He said smiling, looking at the boy full in the face. His tear-filled eyes widened at Renjun and you could see the happiness that it brought him. The boy said a soft thank you and took the candy from his hand. He looked at it for a few seconds before turning and looking at his reflection in the mirror.  
"It looks very nice, thank you." he said giving a small smile, eyes lingering on Renjun. "Anytime." Renjun replied removing the cloth from around the boy and starting to clean up the station. He didn’t do a whole lot to his hair because he didn’t want the boy to regret the decision tomorrow.He got up from the chair and headed towards the door, Renjun watched him the whole time.  
As he opened the door to step outside, a bolt of lightning cracked through the air and once again Renjun was lost in memories.  
It was just him and a boy. First they were walking towards a lake, it was sunny and bright out, meaning it was probably summer. The boy called out to him "Renjun-ah!" multiple times so he stopped to let the boy catch up to him and he went to tickle him. “So cute ~ How cute~” he said over and over. Of course Renjun was annoyed by this, saying “Ah! What are you up to now?!” but he remembers how the boy clearly made him happy so it was ok.  
Next they were on an airplane, not sure of where they were going but the same boy sat beside him. “Injun this looks cute on you! Not swag." he was laughing lightly at him. For a stitch neck pillow Renjun thought he looked pretty cool, but the boy beside him though otherwise, not that he minded of course. “Well what about cute and swag?” he asked the boy innocently. “Anything for you Junnie.” the boy answered, leaning closer to him and resting on his shoulder.  
After that, there were lots of flash memories, him and the boy eating bingsu, riding around on hoverboards and even dancing together at Renjun's old dance studio. The same dance studio where he had met the boy. Renjun hadn’t been there in years, but the last memory is what really got him.  
The last memory, it was him and the boy in Renjun's room. He seemed nervous. Even though based on the atmosphere it wasn’t any special day but he still looked happy, holding a very familiar gold bracelet out to him.  
"injunnie, I know it’s not quite time yet, but I couldn't wait to give this to you.” he said, delicately placing the bracelet on his wrist. “Happy birthday, I love you, so much.” he said kissing him on the cheek and showing that he had the same one just in a different color. The love in his eyes was so apparent, so true and real, Renjun knew he felt the same. “I love you too.” He replied.

That is what snapped him back to reality. He didn’t realize that something so big was missing until now. Even though his mind was a mess of memories, and he didn’t understand where they came from, there was only one thing he knew. Renjun looked up quickly seeing that the boy hadn't walked out yet.  
"Jaemin?"

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first one shot i've ever written for ao3 so im sorry if its not the best. I will work harder on my next one!


End file.
